


Снова, и снова, и снова

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Hugh just wants Paul to trust him, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Paul has trouble expressing his feelings, The major character death is only because the characters die when the time loop resets, Time Loop, it's got happy bits i promise, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Полу пришлось много раз потерять Хью, чтобы понять, как исправить их отношения.





	Снова, и снова, и снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [over and over and over and over again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593140) by [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops). 



Каждые пять циклов попыток обхитрить Мадда Пол тратил один, чтобы попрощаться с кем-то на корабле... просто на случай, если это последний цикл... если ему не хватит мозгов спасти их всех.

Благодаря ДНК тихоходки, изменившей его, Пол брёл по ярко освещённым коридорам «Дискавери» с огромной тяжестью на сердце. Хью считал, что он сошёл с ума со всеми этими разговорами о временных петлях и нарушителях на борту, и Пол не имел понятия, как заставить его поверить. Ему удалось убедить в этом Бёрнем, донести факт до Тайлера и Тилли, и даже чёртов Лорка... но почему его дорогой доктор не поддавался? Почему Хью продолжал сомневаться в его словах?

Когда ожидаемый фазерный луч ударил его в грудь, он был почти рад этому.

* * *

Первой он нашёл Тилли.

Она забавлялась с пивным кальяном, а дискотечные вспышки света скользили по ней и группе окруживших её младших офицеров, пытающихся добиться её внимания. Казалось, что девушка совершенно не догадывается об этом. Её рыжие кудряшки взлетали каждый раз, как она откидывала голову назад, радостно хохоча, её губы блестели от алкоголя. Один из кадетов смотрел на неё особенно влюблённым взглядом.

Пол почувствовал нежность и печаль.

Раньше он как-то не обращал на неё внимания, до того как на корабле появилась Бёрнем и вытащила свою нервничающую соседку по каюте на свет. Тилли довольно быстро превратилась из просто кадета, отлично исполняющего свои обязанности, в нечто большее. Она всегда была милой и забавной, и, возможно, гораздо более терпеливой, чем Пол когда-либо считал её способной быть (на него произвело серьезное впечатление то, как она справлялась с его регулярным дерьмовым настроением).

— Тилли, мы можем поговорить? — попытался перекричать музыку Пол, когда оказался рядом с девушкой. Кадет посмотрела на него с любопытством, выражение её лица смягчилось от того, что она увидела в его глазах, что бы это ни было.

— Конечно! — ответила она, нерешительно взяла его за руку и повела подальше от толпы. — Что-то случилось, сэр? Не думала, что вас тут увижу! Не ваш стиль!

Ты опять об этом, подумал Пол с оттенком сарказма, и просто ей улыбнулся.

— Я хотел сказать, насколько высоко ценю вашу работу, — начал он, как только они оказались в более тихом уголке. Тилли нахмурилась, нервно провела рукой по волосам, и они рассыпались в беспорядке.

— Хм... спасибо, сэ...

— Я не закончил, — перебил Пол, и девушка не сдержала улыбки. — Ещё я хотел сказать, что вы — важный член моей команды. «Дискавери» не мог бы функционировать с такой эффективностью, если бы вас тут не было, кадет. — Тут Пол подавил внезапный порыв сбежать, увидев, что Тилли, похоже, сражается с желанием его обнять. — Я понимаю, что недостаточно вас хвалю, — осторожно закончил он. — И я прошу прощения за то, насколько грубым кажусь иногда. Я просто ценю хорошо сделанную работу. Но пока мы на войне, нам остаётся не так много возможностей, чтобы мягко хвалить кого-либо.

— Я понимаю, сэр, — ответила Тилли, небрежно пожав плечами, хотя её широкая, довольная улыбка доказывала, насколько важными были для неё эти слова. — Суровый снаружи, но добрый внутри, да?v

— Да, — ответил Пол и испугался, неожиданно осознав, насколько это выбило его из колеи.

Кинув взгляд на часы на запястье, он понял, что до конца этой временной петли осталось всего двадцать секунд. Он напрягся: страх никуда не исчезал, сколько бы раз ему ни приходилось умирать.

— Сэр? — мягко спросила Тилли, нахмурив светлые брови при виде расстроенного и напряжённого выражения, появившегося на его лице. — С вами всё в порядке?

Пол молча кивнул, сглотнул ком в горле, ловя отголоски далёкого гула за громыханием басов.v

— Я знаю, что однажды ты станешь капитаном, Тилли, — сказал Пол. — И ещё знаю, что ты будешь потрясающим капитаном.

Огонь поглотил корабль, но Тилли умерла с улыбкой на лице.

* * *

В другой раз Пол пришёл к Бёрнем.

— Вы никогда не влюблялись, — произнёс он в шестой раз, и боль, промелькнувшая на её обычно спокойном лице, снова заставила всё внутри него сжаться. Майкл открыла рот, чтобы сообщить ему, что он ведёт себя непрофессионально, — потому что так и должно было быть, ведь это Майкл Бёрнем, — но Пол успел первым, с безнадёжностью и отчаянием на лице ухватил её за руку и утащил в коридор. — Я знаю это, потому что попросил вас рассказать мне секрет, который докажет вам, что я не вру: мы пойманы во временной петле и продолжаем погибать снова и снова, и я действительно серьёзно говорил, что больше не могу и готов выпрыгнуть из шлюза. Повторять всё это из раза в раз невыносимо.

Бёрнем уставилась на него своими тёмными, широко распахнутыми глазами, но Пол видел, как в них зарождается доверие, и его сердце в очередной раз разбилось. (Почему Хью не верил ему?)

— Почему вы говорите мне это? — спросила Бёрнем и быстро забормотала: — Чем я могу помочь? Как я могу...

— Дышите, — попросил Пол, и она подчинилась, пусть ей и нелегко это далось. Он видел, как она борется с собой, чтобы вернуть контроль над эмоциями — она так и не смогла освоить это как следует, — и сердце Пола преисполнилось сочувствия к ней.

— Простите, что напугал, — сказал он и, когда она открыла рот возразить (очевидно, это было не в её природе — просто принять что-то без того, чтобы не дать этому собственную критическую оценку), перебил её: — Я не это хотел сказать. Я собирался произнести монолог «простите, что вёл себя как последняя скотина», но... Мне кажется, я схожу с ума оттого, что никто, кроме меня, не знает, что происходит. Мне просто нужно было поговорить с вами снова.

— Снова? — в глазах Бёрнем всё ещё светилась паника, но теперь женщина казалась немного спокойнее, тяжело опершись на стену. Пол встал с ней рядом, прикрыл на пару секунд глаза и тяжело, резко выдохнул. — О чём мы говорили в последний раз?

— О любви, — со смешком ответил Пол. — Я рассказал вам, как познакомился с Хью — как он мычал дурацкую мелодию из касселианской оперы, и о том, как просьба отвалить может закончиться влюблённостью. Мы с вами танцевали, — неожиданно добавил он и фыркнул при виде её ошарашенного лица. — Ради научного эксперимента, конечно же.

— Без сомнения, — пробормотала она, но уголки её губ немного приподнялись, словно осознание приближающегося конца позволило ей немного ослабить внешний контроль над проявлениями своих эмоций: то, над чем она так упорно работала. Пол закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, а у Бёрнем неожиданно изменился голос, когда она произнесла:

— Лейтенант, вы... вы плачете?

— Да, — честно признался он, потому что не было смысла отрицать, слёзы действительно текли по его пылающему лицу.

— Можно спросить почему? — Бёрнем не сводила с него тяжёлого взгляда, пока Пол кое-как вытирал слёзы рукавом.

— Потому что я рад, — сказал он тихо. — Потому что весь этот бесконечный, ужасный день я гадал, почему же Хью не доверяет мне, и... только что понял почему. Из-за того, что я уже говорил вам, даже если вы этого и не помните.

Когда Бёрнем в ответ так ничего и не сказала, не сводя с него глаз, Пол, неожиданно почувствовавший себя бесконечно усталым, потёр шею сзади и соскользнул по стене на пол, сев прямо там же.

— В наших с Хью отношениях больше всего мы ценим честность, — начал он, осторожно подбирая слова. — Если я делаю что-то, что Хью не нравится или с чем он не согласен, я жду, что он мне скажет прямо, и это работает в обе стороны. Сейчас я понимаю, что именно сделал, чтобы лишиться его доверия. Боже, как я раньше не догадался.

— ДНК тихоходки, — прошептала Бёрнем, и Пол снова подумал, насколько она сообразительная.

— Угадали с первого раза, — тяжело сказал он, и его губы сложились в кривую улыбку, которая так и не коснулась глаз. — Может, я не видел этого, потому что был так глубоко внутри ситуации, но... сейчас я понимаю. Надеюсь, ещё не слишком поздно. — Пол вздохнул, невидящими глазами уставившись на металлическую панель на противоположной стене. Бёрнем села на пол рядом с ним.

— После того как я очнулся в медотсеке, я видел, насколько Хью обеспокоен, и я обещал, что никогда больше не совершу ничего настолько глупого, — продолжил Пол, и морщины на его лбу стали глубже. — А потом нарушил обещание... и ещё раз... много раз подвергал собственное здоровье риску в споровом двигателе. — Пол изо всей силы сжал переносицу пальцами и расстроенно выдохнул. — Проблема в том, что даже если бы я захотел, то не смог бы ничего изменить. Лорка не позволит мне остановиться, не сейчас, когда возможности спорового двигателя позволяют нам быстро исчезать и завершать миссии с наилучшим результатом... Но каждый раз, как я захожу в камеру, я отталкиваю Хью немного дальше. Либо корабль, либо отношения. Работа — или мой партнёр. — Пол уронил голову, медленно выдохнул и резко, со злостью ударил ладонью по полу. — Я понятия не имею, как решить эту проблему, Бёрнем.

Она молча смотрела на него некоторое время — минута до следующей петли, — затем потянулась и накрыла его руку своей.

— Вам нужно рассказать доктору Калберу правду, — тихо сказала она. — Это всё, что вы можете сделать.

Пол сморгнул слёзы, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— А если этого будет недостаточно? — отчаянно спросил он, ожидая совета, хотя Бёрнем сама сказала ему, что никогда не любила... и к тому же они вот-вот опять должны были умереть. — Если я потеряю и его тоже?

Бёрнем была достаточно добра, чтобы не упоминать человека, которого Пол уже потерял, Страала, но её ладонь немного сильнее сжала его, словно она без слов пыталась оказать поддержку.

— Доктор любит вас, — мягко сказала она. — Даже я это вижу, а я не слишком хорошо разбираюсь... в любви.

— Когда-нибудь обязательно будете, — сказал Пол, и Бёрнем улыбнулась, хотя её глаза затуманили слёзы.

— Он любит вас, — повторила она, а за её спиной появилась фигура в телепортационном луче, при виде которой волосы на загривке у Пола встали дыбом. — Одной любви достаточно, лейтенант. Это всё, что у нас есть.

Когда Мадд выстрелил из бластера, и Бёрнем развеяло перед его глазами, Пол зажмурился, ожидая собственного конца. Когда тот пришёл, ощущения были исключительно неприятными.

* * *

— Эй, Лорка, — сказал Пол, заходя на мостик. Им оставалось, наверное, тридцать секунд до конца цикла: он отлично рассчитал время, остальную часть петли занимаясь отслеживанием передвижений Мадда, ну а теперь... Пол мечтал сделать это с того самого момента, как Лорка обосновался на корабле.

Сару, стоящий поблизости, возмущённо вскинул голову из-за такого хамского нарушения субординации. Лорка же в свою очередь только бросил на Пола довольно равнодушный взгляд и молча приподнял бровь.

— Хотите что-то сказать, лейтенант?

— Да, — захлёбываясь, заговорил Пол. — Ещё как хочу, понятия не имеете насколько. Я хотел вам сказать, что вы худший начальник на моей памяти. Вы эгоцентричный, отвратительный, пугающий, у вас нет сердца, вы всех держите на расстоянии и заставляете чувствовать себя дерьмом, и, честно, вы просто помешанный на войне псих. Вы просто ужасный капитан. И если бы вы сейчас меня пристрелили, я был бы только рад избавиться от необходимости служить под вашим началом.

— Отлично, — спокойно отреагировал Лорка, и его голос казался таким мягким, что Пол невольно сделал шаг назад. — Есть ещё что-то добавить, Стамец?

— Нет. Всё, что нужно, сказано, — бросил Пол, а Лорка угрожающе двинулся на него, сжав руки в кулаки.

Пол почти испытал облегчение, когда огненный смерч расколол корпус и уничтожил мостик.

* * *

Десять циклов спустя Пол знал, как можно остановить Мадда.

И это означало, что всё, что он сделает потом, останется в памяти, так что важно было ничего нахрен не испортить.

Когда время снова обнулилось, Пол снова шёл по коридору рядом со своим партнёром, несущим белый контейнер с лекарствами. Форма Хью была идеально чистой, как и обычно, а вот выглядел он расстроенным, и с каждой секундой его лицо становилось всё более озабоченным.

— Ты замолчал, — отметил Хью усталым тоном, который в последнее время часто приходилось от него слышать. — Пять секунд назад ты заливался соловьём о какой-то гребаной конспирологической теории, а теперь выглядишь так, будто и не вёл себя, словно ты под своими грибами... Пол, я люблю тебя, но что, чёрт побери, с тобой сегодня? Ты меня пугаешь!

У Пола поникли плечи, он словно растерял всю энергию.

Он знал, что Хью огрызнулся на него только потому, что устал и беспокоится и ему страшно. В то время как вся остальная команда находила неожиданные изменения в поведении Пола забавными, Хью считал их неправильными и расстраивался, не в состоянии смириться с мыслью, что, возможно, всё не так уж и плохо.

Пол поначалу боялся, что причина в том, что он больше не тот человек, которого Хью полюбил, но... он больше так не думал. Не после того, как поговорил с Бёрнем. Не после того, как видел своего прекрасного партнёра тянущимся к нему — и не важно, насколько несчастным тот себя чувствовал, — когда они умирали снова и снова. Хью всё ещё любил Пола в самой глубине своей души, в самой её основе. Полу нужно было только доказать ему, что он теперь понимает.

Он понимает, почему Хью расстроен случившимся. Что тот несчастен из-за Пола.

Почти облегчением было понять это, потому что это означало, что он может всё исправить.

— Хью, — заговорил Пол, и его голос был спокойным настолько, насколько возможно при лихорадочно бьющемся в груди сердце. — Хью, пожалуйста, поставь ящик. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

— Что? — ровно спросил Хью и тут же сжал челюсть, упрямо покачав головой. — Нет, Пол. У меня нет времени. Мне нужно отнести это в медотсек, и потом...

— Хью, — взмолился Пол, и Хью изумлённо уставился на него, заметив, что у него ресницы слиплись от слёз. — Хью, прости меня.

Пол никогда не извинялся.

Это было одним из столпов их отношений: Хью с воодушевлением относился к празднованию юбилеев; Пол исходил сарказмом, как только речь заходила о Страале; Хью приходилось помогать Полу справляться с любыми сильными эмоциями, потому что обычно тот изо всех сил пытался подавлять их; секс после того, как у них обоих заканчивалась неделя регулярных смен, всегда был восхитительным; ну и последнее, хотя и не последнее в списке по важности, — Пол скорее проглотил бы язык, чем извинился.

— Ты только что?.. — неверяще уставился на него Хью, и ... чёрт, возможно, ему стоило чаще говорить это. — Пол Стамец, за что, чёрт возьми, ты извиняешься? Ты ничего не можешь изменить, когда всё смешалось в твоей голове из-за ДНК тихоходки у тебя в крови... Я не должен был на тебя срываться из-за этого.

— Нет, — яростно возразил Пол. — Это я не должен был лгать тебе, а я лгал... и даже не понимал, что делаю не так, почему ты расстроен! Боже, Хью, я и не думал, что такой идиот.

Хью смотрел на него широко распахнутыми тёмными глазами, которые начали подозрительно блестеть. Если Пол хотел заставить его плакать, то у него отлично получилось. (Сказать, что этот день и вправду оказался эмоционально выматывающим, — значит ничего не сказать).

— Я знаю, что ты не поверишь мне, если я скажу, что мы попали в замкнутую временную петлю и повторяли эту сцену так часто, что я больше не выдержу. Но как я могу ждать, что ты доверишься моим словам, когда не смог доверить тебе всю правду о споровом двигателе?

Рот Хью, до этого приоткрытый в шоке, захлопнулся, а щёки запылали, и он, нахмурившись, уставился под ноги. Пол осторожно приподнял его подбородок, игнорируя взгляды проходящих мимо членов команды, потому что это было гораздо важнее.

— Хью, — мягко произнёс он; его голос был настолько нежен, что ему казалось: он чувствует каждое слово на собственном языке. — Хью, прости, что относился к тебе, словно ты не заслуживаешь знать правду. Я просто... не хотел, чтобы ты волновался. Я знаю, что был не прав и не должен был так поступать. Этим я отталкивал тебя. — Ужасно хотелось спрятать глаза, но, если ему не удастся справиться с Маддом, возможно, это был последний шанс посмотреть с любовью в глаза своего избранника. — Хью, прости, что мне понадобилось пережить этот ужасный день, чтобы понять, как ужасно я к тебе относился. Я никогда не смогу заслужить прощения.

Хью посмотрел так, словно Пол пнул его в живот.

— Это на самом деле, — выдавил он и прикрыл рот дрожащими руками, бледнея на глазах. — Господи, Пол, ты пытался рассказать мне столько раз, и я... я тебе не верил? Боже, почему я тебе не верил?

— Потому что я не дал тебе повода мне верить, — признал Пол, почувствовав себя опустошенным, словно печаль Хью вырвала у него сердце из груди. — Я был слишком упрямым. Ты просил меня больше не совершать глупостей такого рода, и я сделал ровно наоборот. Я подвергал себя риску снова и снова, даже когда знал, что это причиняет тебе боль, потому что думал, будто у меня нет другого выхода. Я продолжал говорить тебе, что со мной всё в порядке с тех пор как... как ввёл себе ДНК? Конечно, это спасло тебя, но... боже, это было на грани суицида, Хью. Это было одним из самых глупых поступков в моей жизни, и потом всё закрутилось и я уже ничего не контролировал. Я решил что смогу разобраться с Лоркой самостоятельно, заставить его прекратить давить в вопросе со споровым двигателем, пока я ищу альтернативу, но...

— Погоди, — пробормотал Хью, и его влажные глаза ещё сильнее распахнулись. — Альтернатива? Ты хочешь сказать, что...

— Я не собирался подвергать опасности свою жизнь, особенно когда это разделяло нас, — Пол закатил глаза, но нежность на его лице было ни с чем не спутать. — Хью, я ценю тебя больше всего на свете. И мне плевать, насколько прекрасен мицелий, который я вижу во время прыжков. Ничто не стоит риска потерять тебя.

— Ты бы не потерял меня, — прошептал Хью, не поднимая глаз. — Я бы не оставил тебя со всем этим.

— Может, и нет, — согласился Пол. — Но я не стал бы тебя винить, если бы ты так поступил. Каждый раз, как мы прыгали, я терял часть себя. И поэтому сейчас я существую вне временных петель. В этом причина, почему тебе со мной не так спокойно, как было раньше.

— Я просто... беспокоюсь, — с горечью прошептал Хью, и взгляд Пола смягчился. Он взял лицо Хью в свои ладони.

— Больше тебе не придётся, — прошептал он, мягко поглаживая скулы Хью подушечками больших пальцев. — Дорогой доктор, — тихо продолжил он, — хоть мне по-прежнему дороги мои исследования — вероятнее всего я всегда буду любить астромикологию, — часть меня, та, что была особенно очарована ею... она умерла вместе со Страалом. Я больше не горжусь своим открытием. Не теперь, когда его используют для войны. Не теперь, когда в обозримом будущем для него нет других перспектив. — Пол проглотил ком в горле. — Хью, ты должен был быть для меня на первом месте. Мне так жаль.

— Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы тебе не приходилось делать этот выбор, — сказал Хью, и его руки легли на талию Пола. Пол кинул взгляд на часы.

— Сколько у нас времени? — спросил Хью, в его голосе была тяжесть и печаль. Пол наклонился вперёд, касаясь его лба своим привычным успокаивающим жестом.

— Временная петля обновится через двадцать минут, но... мне нужно уйти до этого. Прямо сейчас, — признался он тихо, и Хью издал болезненный звук, переплетая их пальцы.

— Береги себя, — взмолился доктор. — Я не хочу, чтобы после того, как ты всех спасёшь, мне пришлось всю оставшуюся жизнь провести без тебя.

— О, умоляю, — пробормотал Пол, краснея, и устало улыбнулся. — Не надо столько драмы. Тебе не удастся так запросто от меня избавиться, дорогой доктор. — Он запустил руку в свои обычно идеально чистые светлые волосы, и Хью с нежностью посмотрел на рассыпающиеся в беспорядке пряди. — Когда этот день закончится — на самом деле закончится! — я собираюсь прекратить подвергать себя риску. Я поговорю с капитаном об этом... или даже дойду до адмирала Корнуэлл, если с Лоркой будут проблемы, — и я объясню, что споровый двигатель ненадёжен в данный момент... по крайней мере, пока я не внесу несколько изменений... то есть не найду себе замену.

— Звучит, как хороший план, — сказал Хью, и на его лице засветилось облегчение, Пол расслабился, чувствуя, как исчезают остатки страха. Что бы теперь ни случилось, он не потеряет своего доктора. Пол мог умереть спокойным.

— А ещё, — добавил он, заметив, что радость Хью грозит поглотить его, — внимание, что я тратил на свои опасные проекты, можно будет направить на другие цели.

— К примеру?

— На тебя, мой дорогой доктор, — Пол коснулся его губ поцелуем. — На тебя.

Хью вздохнул.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось оказаться в такой ситуации, Пол, — прошептал он. — Мне жаль, что ты подумал, что не можешь мне рассказать.

— Это в прошлом, — мягко ответил Пол. — Я знаю совершенно точно, что должен делать... А ты знаешь, что должен делать ты? — Когда Хью посмотрел непонимающе, Пол слабо улыбнулся ему. — Перестать извиняться за вещи, которые ты не можешь контролировать. Тебе совершенно ничего не нужно менять — просто оставайся собой, — потому что где тот прекрасный заботливый, терпеливый человек, которого я полюбил? Он был рядом со мной всё это время. Просто я не позволял себе видеть его.

Последний раз поцеловав Хью, Пол неохотно отступил.

— Мне действительно нужно идти, — мягко добавил он. — Но я вернусь, ок? Я вернусь к тебе.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — крикнул Хью ему вслед, пока Пол уходил по коридору к ближайшему турболифту.

— Собираюсь спасти корабль, — ответил Пол. — А потом заберу тебя в нашу каюту и буду целовать, пока мы не забудем этот чёртов день, и к чёрту службу. — Хью улыбнулся, и сердце в груди Пола пропустило удар. — Я люблю тебя, Хью Калбер, — искренне признался он. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Глаза Пола подозрительно блестели, когда он вскинул руку и шутливо отсалютовал своему доктору двумя пальцами, прежде чем скрыться из вида. Хью смотрел ему в след с гордостью, в его глазах стояли слёзы. Сердце Пола наконец было спокойно.

* * *

Когда всё закончилось, и они оказались вдвоём, всё было так, как должно было быть.


End file.
